Carlos has a Twin?
by Alyssa Hill or Lyssa
Summary: What if Carlos Garcia has a twin sister? What if he didn't know that until she came to the Palm Woods looking for him? How would he feel about that? Read and find out:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!:D I can't wait for you to read this and I hope you like it **

"That'll be twenty dollars ma'am."The cab driver says to me as I grab the bags that are beside me.

"Here, thanks for the ride." I say while giving him the money and stepping out of the cab. I got out of the cab and walked around to the trunk to grab my other things. Your probably wondering who I am, well my name is Marcy Garcia. I'm Latino with long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes; also I'm average height and average weight. I was born in Minnesota and I have a twin brother but sadly I have never met him. The reason for that is because my parents split up. My dad took my brother while my mom took me. We were just 1year olds when it happened. After the split up, my mom took me to South Carolina. For 15 years I've lived there. Now I've come to California to find my brother. It's funny to me that just a few days ago I found out that I have a twin brother.

_*A few days earlier* (Flash back)_

_I was sitting on my bed doing homework and listening to Big Time Rush one of my favorite bands. My IPod then started to play one of my favorite songs of theirs called "I Know You Know."So I started to sing along…_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah[x2]_

_Maybe this could be the line_

_That starts the whole story_

_Maybe you could be the one_

_The one who's meant for me_

_I know that I should wait_

_But what if you're my soul mate?_

_Slow down_

_Then you say _

_Slow down_

'_Cause we can_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_You know this ain't me at all_

_I'm usually lost for words_

_You know I can't help but fall_

_I've never felt so sure_

_You got me in a hurry_

_But you don't gotta worry_

'_Cause I'll slow down_

_When you say slow down_

_But we can_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got _

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Right (yeah)_

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like its '99_

_Yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_[Cymphonique:]_

_Hey baby you drive me crazy_

_It ain't about what you done for me lately_

_It's all about you_

_Know lie it's the truth just wanna say_

_I got a Big Time crush on you_

_I know you know (we could be something)_

_I know you know_

_We got something_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be onto something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know we know we know_

_We got something_

_Right_

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like its '99_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

_(We got something so right)_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

_As the song finished I had gotten all my math homework done and was now starting on History._

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_Come in." I said and saw that it was only my mom._

"_Hi baby girl. I heard you singing so I wanted to come and check on you and see if you needed any help with your homework. By the way have I ever told you that you have a beautiful singing voice?"She said while coming in and sitting on my bed right beside me._

"_Only about a million times momma." I said with a smirk on my face._

"_Well its true dear, what song were you singing to?" she asked._

"_I Know You Know by Big Time Rush." I replied while putting some papers in my binder._

"_Big Time Rush? That sounds familiar but I can't think of what they look like." She says._

"_Here is a picture of them."I said as I pulled up a picture of them on my laptop that was already on so that I could go on Fanfiction when I got finished with homework._

"_Hmmm." She now wears this facial expression like she wants to say something but keeps thinking against it. Finally after five minutes I decide to ask her._

"_Momma, what's wrong? You look like your hiding something from me."_

_She sighs. "I guess I should tell you. I mean you are old enough. Honey, I'm sorry I haven't told you this before but do you remember when I told you that me and your father divorced?" she asks with a hint of sadness on her face._

"_Yes. What does that have to do with this?" I frown._

"_Well, a lot actually. You see when we divorced we split everything we had and decided who got what like furniture, T.V's, Kitchen silverware, including two very important things." _

"_What is that?" I said pondering on what could be so important._

"_You and your twin brother, Carlos Garcia."_

*Flashback over*

I can't believe I couldn't even tell that we even looked alike but at least I found out when I did or I would have never known that he was my twin.

That's why I'm here standing in front of an apartment building called The Palm Woods. I left as soon as school got out for the summer so I could meet him. I did some research on him and found out where he was staying and packed my bags. Now that I'm here it's time to go and meet my brother.

**That's chapter one for you. Yay :)**

**Should I continue this?**

**Hope you liked it**

**Also I ****do not**** own Big Time Rush or there song "I Know You Know"**

**Review Please it would make me really Happy:D**

**Lyssa out **** Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys **** Welcome to the second chapter! I hope you like it! I want to thank Ink Spotz, Guest, and disboyisarusher for reviewing last chapter and for anyone who followed and favorited this story. **

As I walked into the Palm Woods someone grabbed my wrist and started to drag me somewhere. Shocked that this was happening I used a defensive move I learned back at home. Within a few seconds he was pinned on the ground.

"Dang Carlos, I didn't know you were that strong? And why would you do that, I'm your best friend?" Asked the boy who had blond hair and green eyes. I immediately recognized him as Kendall Knight.

"I'm not Carlos." I say as I help him off the lobby floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. When I was running I thought you were my friend Carlos for a split second. You look a lot like him just in girl form. My name is Kendall by the way." He said as he extended his arm to me as we shook hands, he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Marcy. Do you mind helping me get my stuff and going to my apartment? I just moved in for the summer." I asked trying not to sound desperate because my bags are heavy. "I just need to go get the keys at the check in desk. I'll be right back and thanks." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'll be right here." He said.

I left him and went and got the keys to my apartment and told the guy at the front desk, Mr. Bitters, that I was going to be doing commercials so that I could stay here. Then I walked back to Kendall.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." I replied. We started to walk to my apartment.

"So what brings you to the Palm Woods?" He asked so it wouldn't be awkward as we were heading to my apartment.

"I'm looking for someone." I replied as we stopped in front of the elevators waiting for the next one to come down. I didn't want anyone to know who I was looking for until I found Carlos so he could be the first to know I'm his twin sister. That's why I didn't give Kendall my last name and I'm glad he didn't ask for it.

"That's cool. How are you staying here though because this is the apartments that are 'Home to the Future Famous'?" He asked me out of curiosity.

"I'm going to audition for commercials and if that fails, I'll sing." I say as we step into the elevator.

"So you can sing? Well sing something for me." He had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, What song? I'll only sing a little bit of it."

"Tattoo by Jordin Sparks."

"Alright." We stepped out of the elevator.

Oh, Oh ,Oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep coming back for more

Keep my hand in the fire

Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

That truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on

And leave you behind

(chorus)

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothings broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

As I finished the song, we had made it to the door of my apartment. I unlocked the door and we walked in and set down my bags.

"You are an amazing singer!" he said and I could see in his eyes that he meant every word he said. "Maybe, if you want, we can do a duet together some time."

"I'd love that."I replied happily.

"Cool, also I know that we just met but would it be ok if I got your phone number?" he asked hoping I would say yes.

"Sure."I replied. We exchanged phone numbers.

"Also, if you need anything just let me know, I'm apartment 2J right beside you on the left."

"Okay I will." I said with a smile. Then we said our goodbyes, he gave me a hug and left.

After that I started unpacking and thinking about him. Do I have a crush on him? No I don't have time for love right now. I just need to stick with finding Carlos and then worry about stuff like that later.

**2 Hours Later…**

Thank goodness I finished packing. Now I'm sitting on the couch watching some TV and relaxing. Then my phone vibrated so I checked to see who it was…

To: Marcy

From: Kendall

Hey, how's unpacking coming along?:)

To: Kendall

From: Marcy

Good I finished:)

To: Marcy

From: Kendall

Awesome:) Would you like to come and hang out with me at the pool and meet my friends?

To: Kendall

From: Marcy

Yeah I would love too!

To: Marcy

From: Kendall

Cool I will come pick you up in a few minutes :)

To: Kendall

From: Marcy

Ok I'll see you then :)

After I sent him the text I ran and got my bikini on. It was blue and black my favorite colors. I then grabbed a towel and put my flip flops on.

It didn't take long for Kendall to get here and then we left to go to the pool.

**Down at the pool**

Carlos, Logan, and James were laying out at their regular spot.

"I can't wait to meet this girl Kendall just met and has been talking about for the last two hours." Carlos says excitedly.

"Yeah the way Kendall has been talking about her means that she must be beautiful."Says James while reading Pop Tiger Magazine.

"Yeah, there they are now." Logan says while standing up as the other guys stand up as well.

"Hi guys, this is Marcy," Kendall introduces, "Marcy these are the guys: Carlos, Logan, and James."

"Nice to meet you." Logan says with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." James says flirtatiously while kissing her hand and making her blush.

"…"Carlos stares at her not able to speak. She looks like him in girl form he thinks. He feels like he should know her because she was oddly familiar. Then he thinks of a dream he has been having for the last few months. The dream had two twin babies in it, one was a boy and one was a girl. The babies were separated because one baby was taken by the mother and the other was taken by the father. Then he would always wake up after that. Was it a dream or was it a flashback? He didn't know. He then was drawn out of his thoughts by someone shouting his name.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos….CARLOS!" Shouted Kendall, Logan, and James.

"Yes, sorry I kind of zoned out, you look so familiar like I should know you." Replied Carlos.

"It's okay Carlos that's why I'm here." Marcy replied with a smile.

"What?" Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James said with confusion evident on their faces.

"Carlos, my name is Marcy Garcia, I'm your twin sister." She said with a smile.

**And now I have left you all on a cliffhanger! :) (Don't kill me)**

**To continue this I want at least 3 reviews so please review and I will continue :)**

**Question: Should Kendall and Marcy fall in Love or become really good friends? I might put up a poll for it so check out my profile page in the next hour.**

**Thank you for reading and please review :)**

**Lyssa out Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again Everybody :) Thank you for being patient while I had things to take care of:) I'm going to try and update regularly, Also if you want a song to be in a chapter just review and PM me. **

**Thank you Ink Spotz, R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff, disboyisarusher, angelrescue02, and ButterYUM for reviewing last chapter. And thank you to everyone who followed and favorite this story, it really means a lot to me! :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

**HAPPY LABOR DAY!**

**Since you guys were patient here is a really long chapter!:)**

**Previously on Carlos has a twin?:**

"_Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…CARLOS!" Shouted Kendall, Logan, and James._

"_Yes, sorry I kind of zoned out, you look so familiar like I should know you."Replied Carlos._

"_It's ok Carlos that's why I'm here." Marcy replied with a smile._

"_What?" Carlos, Kendall, Logan, James said with confusion evident on their faces._

"_Carlos, my name is Marcy Garcia, I'm your twin sister." She said with a smile._

**Here's chapter 3….**

because soon as the words finished coming out of my mouth I felt something tight around my waist picking me up. I looked down to see Carlos smiling from ear to ear. I wasn't really expecting this reaction.

"That explains why you guys look so much alike." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"They are fraternal twins; that's why they are a different gender, because if they were identical then they would be the same gender." Logan says shock still in his facial features but smiling none the less.

"Well I know one thing for sure; she got the good looks between the two off them." James says jokingly with a smirk on his face as he looks the twins up and down.

"Hey!" Carlos says with a fake angry look on his face. He knows James was just joking.

"You guys reacted way different then I thought you would," I say," I thought ya'll would have started asking a bunch of questions and be mad or something."

"Well we do have some questions but were not mad just a little shocked and curious," Logan replies, "why don't we go to our apartment to discuss this."

"Actually can we do something different?" Carlos asked hesitantly.

"Okay, what do you want to do, Los?" James asked smiling at his short friend.

"Well can you guys go back to the apartment and I take Marcy so we can talk about all of this?" Carlos asked while twiddling his thumbs. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous. He just wants to get to know his sister by their selves first before the guys know, then if they have questions later then they can ask.

"Sure, that sounds like a really good idea." Kendall says smiling.

"All right well we are going to Palm Woods Park," Carlos says happily sense he wasn't nervous anymore. He was actually excited now. I mean he just found out he had a twin sister for goodness sakes!

"Okay see you later, bye."Kendall, Logan, James say all at different times as they are walking away.

"So, where is Palm Woods Park?" I ask.

"This way, I have so many questions to ask." Carlos says excitedly will gesturing towards the right to where we should start walking.

"What do you want to know?" I ask smiling at how excited he looks while walking beside him.

"Like…What is your favorite food, movies, hobbies, sports, and songs?" Carlos says really fast.

"Okay…Fish sticks, Avatar and Fast and the Furious, Drawing and singing, Soccer and I like to watch Hockey sometimes, and Hard to Love by Lee Brice, Spectrum by Florence + The Machine, Pretty much all kinds of music." I reply to him just as fast.

"Wow, so we have a lot in common except drawing isn't my hobby but I draw every now and then. I don't play soccer but I do play Hockey. My favorite foods are corn dogs and fish sticks. I love Avatar and Fast and the Furious too and I listen to all kinds of music." He said not fast this time while walking towards a bench.

As we sat down on the bench I asked, "Is that all the questions you want to ask?"

He looked at me and replied, "No, Where have you been living all this time?"

"In South Carolina."

"I've never been there, is it nice?"

"Yeah, it has breath taking sceneries and where I live everybody knows everybody in our small town. We love to go hunting, fishing, and having bonfires under the beautiful stars." I say remembering the times I was with friends gazing up at the stars and talking about anything around the warm fire.

Someone shouts something but when we turn towards where we heard the yelling, nothing was there. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

I nod but we start back on our conversation where we left off.

"Wait a minute; did you say where you live? Meaning you're not staying? "He asked with a sad look in his eyes and you could hear it in his voice too. "I just met you!" he finishes.

"I know and I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come." I said and got up off the bench and started to walk back to my apartment to pack and leave. What was I thinking! Coming here was a mistake because now that he knows I'm not staying, it's only going to hurt him more.

"Marcy!" he called my name, but I kept walking.

"Marcy Please! Look at me!" He starts begging. He grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"I'm sorry Carlos but I shouldn't have come, because I'm only going to hurt you when I leave at the end of the summer." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Yes it will hurt but if you leave now before I even got to know you, then that's going to hurt worse." He tells me. From what I have gathered since I met him, is that he may look like a goof-ball on the outside but he has a big heart and knows the right words to say when it's important. I love that.

"I know." I say.

"So are you going to stay until the end of the summer?" Carlos asks with an encouraging smile and pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah," I reply as I wipe my tears away, "I really want to get to know you to."

"Good." He says as he gives me a bear hug that I wasn't prepared for but after a few seconds I relax into it.

"So what now?" I ask after we release each other.

"Why don't we go back to our apartments and you come have dinner with my family tonight and I'll introduce you to and Katie since you have already met the guys. After that we can all just hang out." He says happily.

"That sounds good to me." I say just as happy.

We start to walk to our apartments but I feel like we have been watched the whole time we were in the park. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean there are a lot of people in the park. I shrug it off and keep walking.

**Line BreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Behind a Bush**

Kendall, James, and Logan have their tree hats on and binoculars and are hiding behind a large bush spying on Carlos and Marcy.

"Explain to me again why we are doing this." Kendall asks turning towards Logan.

"Look, we are keeping an eye on Carlos so we can make sure he is okay and make sure Marcy is who she says she is ." Logan replies while looking through the only pair of binoculars they have because Kendall and James lost theirs and Carlos broke his somehow.

James snatches the binoculars from Logan and looks at Marcy through them. "Plus we are keeping an eye on my future wife, Marcy."He says dreamily.

"Who says she will be your future wife?" Kendall says with a challenging look and his arms crossed as he stands up.

James stands up too. "I SAY BECAUSE AS SOON AS I GIVE HER 'THE FACE'SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AND WE WILL HAVE CHILDREN AND GROW OLD TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" James shouts and does 'the face.'

Logan trips Kendall and James. The two fall down hard on their bottoms.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kendall says rubbing at his bottom because it really hurt, James was doing the same.

"Because you guys almost blew our cover." Logan whisper shouts. He grabs the binoculars from James, who was still holding them.

"Sorry." Kendall and James say in unison.

"Why is Marcy crying?" Logan asks out loud but he was actually talking to himself. Kendall and James heard Logan and looked in the direction Carlos and Marcy were at. They were not at the place they were a few minutes ago. James and Kendall looked around some more and finally found them.

Now Kendall snatches the binoculars from Logan. He looks through them and sees Marcy is crying a little but it looks like Carlos is comforting her. Kendall smiles at how Carlos is always making people feel better when they are sad.

"She's fine," Kendall says, "Carlos is comforting her. It looks like they are now walking back to the apartments." Realization hits him. The guys are supposed to be at the apartments!

"WE GOT TO GET BACK TO OUR APARTMENT BEFORE THEY DO!" Logan shouts.

The guys jump up and run as fast as they can back to 2J but don't make it past the lobby when they hear Carlos say, "Hey guys."

**Line BreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes earlier

As me and Carlos walk I tell him about when I found out about us being twins and me coming here looking for him. I also tell him about our parents' divorce and that our dad got him and our mom got me. He had a frown on his face when I told him about us being split up and our parents' divorce and I wore that same frown when I told him.

"Well I'm glad we are reunited." He says while wearing a huge smile on his face. After that we walked into the lobby and saw the guys heading to the elevator.

"Hey guys." Carlos says.

The guys backs stiffen and they turn around to look towards us. "Hey Carlos, hey Marcy." They say.

"What are you guys doing down here? I thought you guys were going to our apartment?" Carlos asks. He was looking at them curious as to why they were down in the lobby.

"We did..but…we came back to go swimming in the pool." Kendall stuttered out but tried to look confident in what he was telling us. Logan and James were nodding their heads agreeing to what Kendall said.

"Oh really. So where are ya'lls bathing suits?" I point out. I know they are lying.

"Oh….well we….were going to go swimming…but…we decided to go tanning instead." James says stuttering like Kendall. Again the other two boys nodded agreeing with James.

"You guys were spying on us, weren't you?" Carlos asked with a frown.

"No, No….we were just….Yep." Kendall, James and Logan said finally admitting they were spying on us. No wonder I felt like we were being watched.

"Look we were just making sure everything was ok and that Marcy is who she says she is. We don't want Carlos to get hurt. Can you please forgive us?" Logan asked.

"I can forgive them if you forgive them." Carlos says to me with a smirk.

"I forgive them. And Carlos, I love that your friends care so much about you that they would spy on us just to make sure your okay. Also, to prove I'm his twin would you like us to get a DNA Test?" I say smiling at him and the guys.

"You don't have to but would you not get offended if we say yes?" Logan asks.

"No I don't mind. Why don't we get it done tomorrow?" I ask.

"Okay but I'm sitting in someone's lap because I am terrified of needles." Carlos says while shivering a little bit.

"Me too." I say and shiver as well."

"Then it's settled, you two will get a DNA Test done tomorrow." Kendall says with finality.

Then we all walked to the elevator to go to our apartments.

**Chapter 3 is Done! That was my longest chapter yet! :)**

**3 Reviews****me continuing**** this story :)**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Here is the results from the poll on my profile so far:**

**2=Kendall**

**2=James**

**1=Logan**

**0=no one**

**So if you want one of them to be with Marcy then I need you to vote, or if it stays then I will just have to choose one.**

**Anyways thank you to everyone who is supporting me with this story! :)**

**Alyssa out Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peeples! I'm back with an awesome chapter and personally my favorite at the moment. **

**How are you guys?**

**Huge Thank you's to: AwesomeHot, R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx, K-Cat14, ButterYUM, Redbess, Guest, Ink Spotz, and Bigtimerushfangirl! :D You guys are Awesome and thank you for reviewing!**

**Please Favorite, review and follow this story:D**

**Please check out the poll for this story on my profile because it is ending soon!**

**Also, if you LOVE Big Time Rush and Ninja Turtles like I do, then please check out my story "Boy Band and Ninja." If you like it then please follow, favorite and review it for me :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 4**

_Previously on Carlos has a Twin?:_

"_Also, to prove I'm his twin would you like us to get a DNA Test?" I say smiling at Carlos and the guys._

"_You don't have to but would you be offended if we say yes?" Logan asks._

"_No I don't mind. Why don't we get it done tomorrow?" I ask._

"_Okay but I'm sitting in someone's lap because I am terrified of needles." Carlos says while shivering a little bit._

"_Me too." I say and shiver as well._

"_Then it's settled, you two will get a DNA Test done tomorrow." Kendall says with finality._

_Then we all walked to the elevator to go to our apartments_.

**Chapter 4…..**

**(Carlos POV)**

"….and she is amazing Mama Knight and I was wondering if she could come over for dinner tonight?" I ask nervously. We're in the kitchen and Mama Knight is cooking.

"Of course, honey," Mrs. Knight says smiling as she turns and goes to the refrigerator for something, "I would love to meet her."

"Thank you, Mama Knight!" I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

James walks in dressed up really nice. He is wearing dark jeans with a black long sleeved dress shirt and some nice shoes. His hair is perfect as usual. And he must have bathed in his Cuda products because it is really strong.

"Hey, Carlos and Mama Knight." James says smiling at us.

"Hey James." Mama Knight and I say in unison.

"You look very nice, but why are you so dressed up for?" Mama Knight asks James. "Marcy is just coming over here for dinner, and we're just having fish sticks and tater tots."

"I can answer that for you, mom," Kendall replies as he walks in and gestures to James and says, "James, here, is trying to get Marcy to fall in love with him. Which isn't going to happen because she is going to fall in love with me."

"You're both wrong because she is going to be with me." Logan says, walking in.

"Well, I need to go to the store and get some more groceries for tonight." Says Mrs. Knight as she walks out the door. She knew things were about to get ugly but she wanted the boys to work it out for themselves. She also knew that it probably wouldn't get to rough because they wouldn't ruin their friendship over a girl.

The boys didn't even pay attention to what Mrs. Knight said and continued on with their argument.

"Since when have you liked her? And who says she'll want to be with you?"Kendall asks.

"Since we met her and because I'm smart and girls love smart guys." He replies and crosses his arms, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I call Dibs!" James says. "You guys know that in the rule of Dibs that the one who calls Dibs gets all car seating, remote controls and game controllers, all found moneys, tasty snacks and or treats, and most importantly girls! But if you don't follow these rules then you have run a half-mile through a public area in your underwear!"

"Uggggggggghhhh…we're aware of the rules, James." Logan says with an annoyed look in his facial features.

"Good, then you know she's mine." James says happily.

"Guys." I say.

"No, I did not agree to that." Kendall says angrily.

"Me either." Logan says just as angry as Kendall.

"Guys."I say again. They look like they are about to attack each other. I step towards them.

"Well get used to it. Anyways, I need to get some more Cuda. I don't think I have enough on." James says while starting to walk back to the bathroom but before he could, Kendall says, "Get back here you Cuda loving freak!"

That comment made James stop in his tracks. Nobody ever talks about James' obsession of Cuda products.

Right then, I realized that this wasn't going to end well.

"What did you just say?" James says as he turns around and glares at Kendall. He steps closer to Kendall and their noses almost touch because of how close they are.

"You heard me." Says Kendall who smirks.

"Guys, please hear what I have to say." I pleaded. I don't have my helmet on and now I regret it. What will happen if they do start to fight? It's not uncommon that we fight and wrestle sometimes but the look in their eyes suggest that this could end with a trip to the hospital.

"Stay out of this, Carlos," Logan says to me and then turns back to Kendall and James, "As for you two, Kendall is right James; you are a Cuda loving freak."

"Thank you." Kendall says and gives James a smug look.

"LOGAN!" James barks angrily. He walks up to Logan and makes a fist with his hand. Logan puts his hands up to block James from punching him.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet, James." He turns to Kendall. "There is so much I can say about Kendall. Like you are such a know-it-all, you act like your perfect, and you got the girl last time!" Logan says with a look of triumph. Kendall looks very pissed off now.

"Says the guy who claims he's smarter than all four of us even though it might be true and she chose me but we broke up and she went to New Zealand. You already know that! I am not perfect and I never will be! You already know that too!" Kendall yells.

Then it happened. They started fighting each other. Kendall kicked Logan. James punched Kendall in the stomach. Logan tackled both of them and they fell on the floor and started wrestling each other. I knew that they would be bruised up tomorrow with how hard they were hitting each other.

I knew I had to do something so I ran to them and tried to separate them from each other. I tried pulling James up off of Kendall and Logan.

That was a horrible idea.

When Kendall went to punch James in the face, James ducked. I didn't have time to react and got punched hard in the face.

Everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

**LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(MARCY'S POV)**

I can't wait for dinner tonight and I can't wait to meet Katie and Mrs. Knight!

I'm picking out something nice to wear tonight so I can make a good first impression. I know that they are probably going to accept me no matter what because I'm Carlos' sister but I still think I should look nice even if we are just eating at their apartment.

As I look for something nice to wear in my closet, my fingers brush across my dress section. I don't wear dresses often but I do keep a few for special occasions like this. I go through each of them and find the perfect one! It is a beautiful ocean blue dress with a black belt in the middle. I put the dress on the bed and go back to my closet to pick out shoes. I chose black one inch heels. Then I went to my jewelry box and got a black necklace that had an 'M' on it that was ocean blue to match my dress.

Its 5 o'clock now and I will need to be there by 7 o'clock.

Since I have two hours, I'm going to listen to music, shower, and then get ready.

I wonder what Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan are doing right now?

**LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(LOGAN'S POV)**

Me, Kendall and James froze. Did Kendall just punch Carlos and knock him unconscious? Am I just imagining things? I sat up and turned my head toward where Carlos is.

Well, I'm not imagining things. Carlos really is on the floor unconscious.

"Dude, you just punched, Carlos!" James yells with panic in his voice. He is staring at Kendall intently.

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to hit you!" Kendall says while looking at James with panic in his voice too. All the anger from before now vanished from all three of us.

"Logan, do something!" James says frantically.

I jump up off the floor and run to Carlos' side to see if he is alright. What am I talking about? Of course he's not alright; he just got punched really hard in the face!

I check and see if he is breathing. Thankfully he is.

I then decide to do a sternum rub just to make sure he really is unconscious. I have no doubt that he really is unconscious though but it never hurts to check. It might even make him wake up. I pull up his shirt so I can see his chest and find his sternum. I make my hand form into a fist and rub the mid section of his sternum really hard. I realize moments later that I was pushing a little too hard because a huge bruise started to form under my fist. I completely forgot that Carlos' skin is sensitive if you add pressure to hard. He is going to be very sore for a few days, I know for sure.

I check every area on his face and then I make a quick diagnostic in my head of what I need to do to treat him. I concluded that he has a black eye and the top part of his nose is a little bruised from when Kendall's fist hit his eye and dragged his knuckles toward his nose. **(I don't know if that makes since to you guys:D) **I am very gentle when moving him around just in case there are any other injuries I don't know about.

"Kendall, run to the kitchen and grab the steak from the refrigerator and put some ice in a bag and bring them to me." I commanded. He did exactly what I told him to do. He ran back to me and I told him to hold them for a minute.

Now, all I have to do is figure out a way to wake him up.

"Before I use the steak for his face and the ice for his bruise I have to wake him up." I say. "Kendall, go get a bucket of cold water and James hold the steak and ice."

"Alright." He replies. He hands the ice and steak to James and runs back to the kitchen. He then comes back with the cold water. I take it from him and pour it on Carlos. Nothing happens.

"Okay, new plan, James, I need you to pinch Carlos really hard on his thigh and don't stop until I tell you to." I tell him.

"What good will that do?" He asks.

"I don't have time to explain right now James, so please just do it while I watch his face." I don't mean to be mean but I really need to figure out if we need to take Carlos to the hospital or not.

"Alright, no need to get mad." James says with hurt in his eyes.

"Being angry got us here in the first place." I reply bitterly.

He pinches Carlos thigh really hard but Carlos doesn't even flinch. Now, I'm worried.

"Okay James you can stop now." I say sadly.

"This is all my fault." Kendall says sadly. A single tear escapes his eyes.

"No, it's not. It's all of ours." I say. "We were all so busy fighting over Marcy, we didn't even pay attention to what Carlos had to say." I look down at Carlos and feel guilty for telling him to stay out of our conversation earlier.

"I feel horrible now." James says somberly.

I then realize that we need to get Carlos to the hospital!

"Guys, we'll finish this conversation later, we really need to take Carlos to the hospital and make sure that he is going to be okay."

"What about the ice and steak?" James asks.

"Bring them with us and we'll put them on him in the car." I reply.

"Okay." He says.

"Also, we need to get him to the car without hurting any of his injuries or giving him new ones. So, I need you two to be very careful and pick him up so we can go and I will guide you. On the way out the door I need to walk next door and get Marcy and tell her that dinner is cancelled as of right now." I say with authority.

They picked up Carlos very carefully as I instructed and began to walk to the door. I went to the oven and turned it off so we wouldn't have a burnt apartment to come back to.

I walked to the door and turned the knob and slid open the door. I held the door open and they brought Carlos out. I shut the door and told them to wait for me by the elevators. They complied.

I walked next door and knocked on Marcy's door. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door and then see the door open to reveal Marcy. She had on a beautiful blue dress with a black belt in the middle, black heels and a necklace with an 'M' on it. Wow, she was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling too and I feel paralyzed by her beauty. But I don't have time for that now, I need to focus on the task at hand!

"Oh. Hi Logan, you're early; it's only 6:30p.m." She says.

"I know but dinner is cancelled for tonight because of an accident happened and we have to take Carlos to the hospital." I say.

She now where's a shocked expression and starts spitting out questions left and right, that it's kind of hard to keep up. "How? Why? When? What happened? Is he breathing? Is he unconscious? Can I come with you? Where is he now?"

"He got punched on accident by Kendall. James, Kendall and I were fighting. About 30 minutes ago. Like I said he got punched. He is breathing. He is unconscious. Yes you can come with us and he is being held by Kendall and James at the elevators. And we really need to hurry so come on let's go." I say really fast. I didn't want to tell her about us fighting over her so I didn't.

She grabs her purse and phone. She shuts her door and we run down the hall to the elevators.

Kendall and James are waiting there patiently.

"Let's go." I say.

We get on the elevator and ride all the way down to the lobby. We step off the elevator and rush to the Lobby doors to the parking lot of the Palmwood's. On the way we get odd stares from people wondering what is happening but we don't stop to explain.

We make to the Big Time Rush Mobile and all get in.

I pray Carlos will wake up soon and be okay and not be to mad at us…

**Chapter four completed :)**

**And thank you to Ink Spotz for the awesome ideas :D**

**3-5 reviews= continuing story :)**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Carlos will be mad? What about Marcy?**

**The poll will be closing soon so please placed your vote if you have not already. Here are the results so far:**

**Kendall: 4**

**James: 4**

**Logan: 2**

**No one: 0**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**

**Alyssa Out Bye! :D**


End file.
